


Sten

by Cevvie



Series: Foody Ficlets [3]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Mentions of events in Origins, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cevvie/pseuds/Cevvie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders recounts a story the Warden Commander told him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sten

**Author's Note:**

> Hugs, love and thank yous go to [Pixie_Sophii](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Sophii/) for being a great beta reader.

“You’re making it up.” Isabela was almost rolling around the camp laughing.

“I swear.” Anders chuckled. Holding his left hand up, he placed his right over his heart. “I’m telling you exactly what I was told.”

The three figures sat around the small camp fire were all looking at Anders with varying degrees of belief. Isabela seemed to find his tale hilarious and unlikely. Hawke was quiet but curious. Aveline was sat shaking her head.

“I was in Lothering Anders. I went through that village after Ostagar. I saw that Qunari in the cage and I was told what he did.” Aveline frowned. “Your story isn’t just unlikely but insulting.”

“What?” Anders was suddenly serious. “How it is insulting?”

“That monster killed a whole family Anders. Did you know that?” Aveline answered flatly.

“I… no.”

“That doesn’t mean the story isn’t true.” Hawke shrugged. 

“Did you see him too?” Isabela had regained her composure and sat back down next to the warrior. “That was your home village wasn’t it?”

“Yes and I did.” Hawke sighed slowly. “He didn’t say much but I remember he handed himself in. People kept asking him if he’d really killed them and he admitted he had.” Hawke shook his head, sighing again. “I didn’t know what to make of him and I still don’t.”

“Were you there when the Wardens came?” Anders asked quietly.

“Yes. They took the Qunari with them. The next anyone heard he’d helped them stop the Blight.” 

“Where did you hear this story Anders?” Aveline looked over to the mage again.

“The Warden Commander told me. Oghren, one of the other Wardens, had travelled with him during the Blight. He said it was true too.” Anders shrugged. “It was a funny story. They all went to Kinloch Hold and Sten bribed a Templar with cookies.”


End file.
